The Forgotten (TV series)
| last_aired = | website = | production_website = }} The Forgotten is an American crime drama television series which premiered on September 22, 2009 on ABC. On November 9, 2009, ABC ordered five additional episodes of the series, bringing the first season's total to eighteen episodes. The final two episodes of The Forgotten aired on July 3, 2010. The Forgotten was rated R16 in New Zealand for graphic violence and sex scenes. Premise A group of dedicated, amateur detectives, the members of the Forgotten Network (referred to in the pilot as the Identity Network), attempt to reconstruct the pieces of these John and Jane Does' lives from what little evidence is left behind. Each episode is narrated by a "body" who watches the team as they pursue the tantalizingly difficult challenge of figuring out who this victim once was. Why would anyone volunteer for such a grim task? As new recruit Tyler Davies quickly discovers, each of the members of the team has his or her own reasons for volunteering for the Network. Alex Donovan is a former cop, whose then eight-year-old daughter was kidnapped two years ago and has never been found. Lindsey Drake, the woman who runs the network from her home, is a virtual recluse whose husband is a convicted murderer. Walter Bailey does stake outs—when he is not blowing his cover. Candace Butler hates her day job. She also happens to have a special gift for putting people at ease—even the prickly Tyler, a talented sculptor with a background in forensics, a medical school drop-out, who initially joined the team to fulfill a sentence of 200 hours of community service after being apprehended defacing buildings. The pilot episode of The Forgotten had an unusual error in the location scenes. Most of the action takes place in Chicago, while a few scenes are set in Dubuque, Iowa—less than four hours drive northwest. The Dubuque scenes are set in summer weather, with green trees and lush growing grass. The Chicago scenes, taking place at the same time, are in winter with falling snow—in spite of the fact that Dubuque is over 50 miles farther north than Chicago. Cast * Christian Slater as Alex Donovan * Heather Stephens as Lindsey Drake (episodes 1–13) * Michelle Borth as Candace Butler * Anthony Carrigan as Tyler Davies * Bob Stephenson as Walter Bailey * Rochelle Aytes as Grace Russell * Elisha Cuthbert as Maxine Denver (episodes 12–17) Episodes In addition to the 17 regular episodes produced with the cast listed, an "Original Pilot" was previously filmed with different actors in some of the roles. Rupert Penry-Jones played Alex Donovan, and Reiko Aylesworth played Linda Manning (replaced by Heather Stephens as Lindsey Drake). Pilot |writer= |writerR= |airdate= |episodes= }} Season 1 (2009–10) |ProdCode=2J5091 |ShortSummary=Volunteer members of the Forgotten Network, Alex Donovan, Candace Butler, Lindsey Drake, Walter Bailey, Tyler Davies and Det. Grace Russell, work together to solve the case of "Highway Jane," who had been murdered and her body dumped in the woods. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5051 |DirectedBy=Jeffrey Hunt |WrittenBy=Lukas Reiter |Viewers=7.52 |ShortSummary=The Forgotten Network takes the case of a Jane Doe who was found strangled and dumped in an alley six weeks previously. The only link to the investigation is an engagement ring. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5053 |DirectedBy=Holly Dale |WrittenBy=Seamus Kevin Fahey & David Slack |Viewers=7.81 |ShortSummary=The Forgotten Team investigates a case of a former football player who had been beaten to death and left in an alley. One clue is a key found in his pocket. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5052 |DirectedBy=Paul McCrane |WrittenBy=Holly Harold & Marqui Jackson |Viewers=7.58 |ShortSummary=The Forgotten Network investigates a Jane Doe who apparently died from an insulin overdose, but the team suspects foul play. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5055 |DirectedBy=Oz Scott |WrittenBy=Marqui Jackson & Mark Friedman |Viewers=7.62 |ShortSummary=The Forgotten Network investigates the case of a John Doe who had been shot in a drainage tunnel. Alex's search for his own missing daughter is mirrored in the life of the victim as the team uncovers an evil plot that involves betrayal, kidnapping, and murder. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5054 |DirectedBy=Bill Eagles |WrittenBy=Stephen Gallagher |Viewers=8.56 |ShortSummary=The Forgotten Network investigates the murder of a man who had been found buried at a local vacation spot. The only clue to his death is a stray dog who stands vigil over his owner's grave. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5056 |DirectedBy=Deran Sarafian |WrittenBy=David Slack |Viewers=7.27 |ShortSummary=When a female skull is discovered near a railroad track, the Forgotten Network learns Jane Doe's only remaining relative, her comatose sister, could also be in danger. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5057 |DirectedBy=Nathan Hope |WrittenBy=Rick Eid |Viewers=7.69 |ShortSummary=The Forgotten Network takes the case of a Jane Doe found strangled in a warehouse. The investigation leads the team to man who might have been falsely imprisoned for her murder. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5058 |DirectedBy=Tucker Gates |WrittenBy=Lukas Reiter |Viewers=5.46 |ShortSummary=Four months after a man is found dead in the trunk of a car, a DNA test identifies the man as an ex-con who died years ago. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5059 |DirectedBy=Karen Gaviola |WrittenBy=Debra J. Fisher |Viewers=4.38 |ShortSummary=Walter brings The Forgotten Network their first case involving multiple victims, a male and female Doe shot to death and buried in the snow outside a sleazy motel. The age difference and the large amount of cash found on them suggest something nefarious. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5060 |DirectedBy=Guy Ferland |WrittenBy=Stephen Gallagher |Viewers=4.32 |ShortSummary=A John Doe found murdered and stuffed inside a seepage pit takes the team into the world of medical trials. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5062 |DirectedBy=Deran Sarafian |WrittenBy=Seamus Kevin Fahey & Mark Friedman |Viewers=5.92 |ShortSummary=When a young man falls to his death from the top a skyscraper, the Forgotten Network takes on the near impossible task of identifying him. Also Maxine Denver joins the Forgotten Network because she has a little bit to do with the John Doe. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5061 |DirectedBy=Dermott Downs |WrittenBy=Rick Eid & Marqui Jackson |Viewers=4.97 |ShortSummary=A woman is found dead in a strip club bathroom, which leads the Forgotten Network to find out what the one thing was that the Jane Doe wanted. |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5063 |DirectedBy=Jeffrey Hunt |WrittenBy=David Slack |Viewers=5.02 |ShortSummary=A woman is found unidentified in a train wreck but a passenger said she survived because she helped him get out the train, so the Forgotten Network works to find out what really happened to the Jane Doe |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5066 |DirectedBy=Christopher Misiano |WrittenBy=Marqui Jackson & Mark Friedman |Viewers=4.85 |ShortSummary=The remains of a female child are found and Russell believes that these bones may be tied to the disappearance of Alex's daughter, Lucy. She asks for the Forgotten Network's help in identifying the remains and finding answers about the girl's disappearance. SERIES FINALE |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5064 |DirectedBy=Felix Alcala |WrittenBy=Debra J. Fisher & Holly Harold |Viewers=2.68 |ShortSummary=When a young woman is killed outside a local charity event, Lydia (Aisha Tyler), an old friend of Alex's, asks the Forgotten Network to help identify the unknown woman. SHOULD BE VIEWED AS #15 |LineColor=8888FF }} |ProdCode=2J5065 |DirectedBy=Guy Ferland |WrittenBy=Corey Miller |Viewers=3.06 |ShortSummary=After waking up from a coma, a young man comes to the Forgotten Network in order to find out his name. The team links the man's past to a violent lifestyle which almost costs them one of their own. |LineColor=8888FF }} }} International broadcasting References External links * * * Hollywood Reporter review * Category:2000s American crime drama television series Category:2010s American crime drama television series Category:2009 American television series debuts Category:2010 American television series endings Category:Television shows set in Chicago Category:American police procedural television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television series scored by Graeme Revell